<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schism by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608207">Schism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk'>Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Dirk is not in the picture, CW: electrocution, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Halfa!Dave, Halfa!Rose, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV Dave Strider, POV Rose Lalonde, Past Child Abuse, Trans Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a ghost, Rose. Why are you a ghost?" Dave asked. He wasn't babbling. This was the exact opposite of babbling. </p><p>Rose raised an imperious eyebrow. "You're the one floating, brother dear."</p><p>.</p><p>OR: Dave and Rose are Halfas, and no one, not even Dave and Rose, know how to deal with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde &amp; Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose Lalonde glanced around at the pristine laboratory before her eyes. Sterile white walls met cold metal floors, bay windows opening up to let in harsh winter sunlight. A stable containment area stood off to one side, its cleanliness speaking to its lack of use. Behind the containment area was a brewing system which was, in contrast, put to use quite more often than was healthy for her mother's rather unfortunate liver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weapon racks lined the walls, lab tables arrayed with neat precision throughout the room. Two large circular doors striped with cautionary paint sat against one wall. Beside it lay a control system, where mother dearest was typing at the keyboard, numbers crawling across the monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose bit her lip. Why was she even here? She didn’t even particularly like ghosts, except in the context of constantly questioning the veracity of their existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave fidgeted nervously beside her, sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Are we going to get this little shindig started? I promised Aradia I'd send her some of my phat beats, and you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see that girl upset. Or angry. She's nearly as scary as Rose, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, Dave,” Rose said with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Lalonde turned and smiled at them both. Her blonde hair was cut and styled into a neat bob, not one hair out of place for Doctor Roxanne Lalonde, oh no. She wore a trim lab coat with a stylish cut and deadly sharp high heels on her feet. Her eyes were a deep hazel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said. “But you'll have to put your hazmat suits on first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, c'mon mom." Dave protested. Rose thought about protesting herself, but thought better of it. While the merits of arguing with her mother about it were promising, she did not relish making a fool of herself over not taking the proper precautions for ecto-contamination. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dave stepped out of the changing room with Rose in tow like the world’s ugliest duckling all he was thinking about was playing some video games and not thinking about Bro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve talked to you about the Ghost Portal before, haven’t I?” Mom asked, back turned while she typed at the control panel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. “Yes, mom.” Sweet Jesus, it was practically all she ever talked about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide smile spread across mom’s face. “It’s just so fascinating. That a portal to another realm could exist behind these doors…” As she typed the last few keys, the screen flashed green and the blast doors slid smoothly open, revealing a chasm deep within the wall. The room suddenly seemed colder than before, and Dave shivered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom grinned, bending down towards two wires on the floor. “Well, I guess we’ll find out today!” With that she jammed the two wires together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that it? ‘Cause there was a little spark but I don’t think that counts as a huge honking portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose arched her eyebrow. “Yes, don’t you think it’s time to give this little ghost obsession a rest, mother dear? It has been… </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, perhaps, but it has gotten to be a bit stale, wouldn’t you say, Dave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave took a step back and held up his hands to ward off the two battling Valkyries. Shit. Time to book it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom straightened. “Hardly, dear Rosie.” Back straight, she stalked over to a nearby lab table, high heels clicking on the floor. She picked up a stack of papers and a martini glass, her shaking hands stilling as she took a sip. “I’ll be in lab 2.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence descended as the door slammed shut behind her. Dave fidgeted for a moment, before shrugging. He went into the changing room and pulled on his red hoodie, shivering at the cold. He went ahead and took off the hella uncomfortable hazmat slippers, slipping on his rad dark red shoes instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came striding back out and flashed Rose a grin. “So, you ready to come exploring this Ghost Portal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shone a flashlight into the bowels of the Ghost Portal. Cold washed over Dave as he peered inside. Damn, was it dark in there. He took a few steps deeper inside its depths, Rose hanging back at the portal’s edge with her flashlight beam pointed helpfully in Dave’s eyes. Dave thought he must have made some sort of noise of protest, catching himself on the wall as he tripped over something and lost his balance. “Jeez Rose, at least warn a guy before you manfully blind someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose treated him with an insincere smile, “of course Dave, my apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and might have said something worse if his eyes hadn’t caught on something at his feet. “Whoa, hey, these wires are unplugged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it would be best not to mess with it at the moment. Especially considering where you are right now.” Rose told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Yeah.” Dave dropped the two plugged wires, each quickly becoming lost amongst the numerous others. “Well, time to get out now.” Dave felt his hair stand on end, and cold fingers gripped his heart. He stared down the end of the generator as it began to glow with an ominous light, an ear-splitting whine echoing in his ears, and all he could think was, “Rose, get back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dave!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose screamed, pale fingers reaching towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whine transformed into a scream as his whole world bled white. Agony engulfed his being, burning knives tearing into his flesh, biting into him like the sword of an avenging angel. Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> an angel? He thought he saw the pearly gates… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave? Please wake up. Dave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or it could be his sister’s disheveled hair hanging over his face, looking much whiter and more glowy than was usual for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M awake.” Dave said completely coherently, sitting up from his position on the floor. He is the king of coherent-ness, it is him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded curtly. She looked really… different. Her hair was white, and her skin was a light brown. Her eyes were the same at least, the familiar lilac that was twin to Dave’s red. Her whole body glowed with an ethereal light, which was really starting to freak him out. But no. He was chill. He was the king of chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rose, not to freak out or anything stupid like that, but, uh, you look… really different. Like, no offense, except total offense, but you’ve gone from albino to freak in like, 0.5 seconds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose pursed her lips, then stood up and walked over to one of the lab tables, taking her compact mirror out of her purse. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at herself, and she came back over and knelt down in front of Dave. “I had assumed it was just you. But I suppose I was half inside the portal when it turned on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave gaped. “Turned on?!” He looked over his shoulder. A swirling green Ghost Portal met his gaze, amorphous shapes lurking within its depths. When he turned back to Rose he was met with a stranger looking back at him. He startled, and so did the other guy. He had glowing white hair in an awesome haircut, light brown skin, flipping awesome shades, which was actually just like–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave groaned and pushed the compact mirror away from him. “Fine, Rose. Fine. I look just as freaktastic as you do and I’ll never call you freaky again. Can we move on now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled sweetly. “Of course, Dave.” She frowned, then, getting to her feet. Dave stayed where he was, not liable to get up any time soon. Rose began to pace back and forth in front of him. “First we need to figure out just what exactly has happened to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could tell mom. She’ll know what’s what.” Dave said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose scowled. “I don’t plan on giving her the satisfaction. No. We do this on our own, or not at all. Agreed?” Rose whirled on him, as fierce as a lioness defending her territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded quickly. “Sure thing, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. Sure thing my ass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>